


We meet once again

by Jambalaya



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jambalaya/pseuds/Jambalaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years has passed ever since Aoba and Koujaku arrived back from the fallen Oval Tower. Peace has been restored in all of Midorijima. But ever since he was confined, Dry Juice’s Leader, and owner of the Black Needle, Mizuki, has been getting flashbacks and nightmares about his days with Morphine, and the team's Leaders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We meet once again

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuugh Mizuki got a bit ooc here… I apologize in advance for that—  
> Srsly.. If I was Mizuki, I would’ve ripped the trash bag twins’ earrings off.  
> I didn’t want to make this too long so I just got straight to the point.  
> ENJOY~

“Mizuki what’s wrong?” Mizuki snaps back into reality when He heard Koujaku’s voice. “Hngh?” “You’re spacing out again... You sure you’re okay?” he gave a worried look at his friend. “I’m fine, haha sorry… Anyway, aren’t you supposed to be seeing Aoba right now?” Mizuki changed his expression. “Oh yes, yes, but will you be fine?” Mizuki pats his back as they walked to the door. “I’ll be fine man, the shop’s pretty quiet too so I’ll just sleep this off. Take care okay?” he waved as the hair dresser walks out of Black Needle.

Mizuki walks inside a room behind his shop. He sits down on a couch and closes his eyes. Even though it happened years ago, he can’t help but think about what happened in the past. With Morphine. He hated that team. He hated his mistake. He hated himself. But most of all, he hated the two leaders of that team. He and his team mates lost their memories. But ever since he was confined in the hospital, he’s been getting nightmares and random flashbacks. He doesn’t know if those images really happened. But they were possible memories of his days with Morphine. With Virus and Trip. Other than the way his team members were beaten up, brainwashed and mistreated, there were far more terrible things. Specifically things that were done only to him.

“Mizuki-san~ fufu~”  
“Mizuki, does it feel good?”  
“Mizuki-san, tell us what you want us to do to satisfy you,”  
“Mizuki, Let’s do this again tomorrow,”

He shook his head. No. No. Stop thinking about those disgusting things. It never happened. In the midst of his flashbacks, he heard the front door open, and footsteps began to fill the shop. Mizuki stands up and rushes out. “Sorry for the wai—“ He froze at the sight of the familiar pair he despised. “You two…” he clenched his hands. “It’s great to see you too Mizuki-san,” Virus smiled. “Yoohoo, Mizuki~” Trip followed. “What the fuck makes you think you’re welcome here?!” he raised his voice. But despite that, Mizuki has fear buried within him. “Oh, we just wanted to see you again, after so long.” Virus replied. “If you’re planning to use me again I swear I’ll—“ “Don’t get the wrong idea now, Mizuki-san. We have no ulterior motives,” Virus interrupted. “We’re no longer affiliated with Toue and what happened between us occurred 3 years ago. We were just doing as we were told. The chaos is over and I thought that it was time that we all move on.” He flashed yet again that fake smile of his. “You bastard… are you hearing yourself?! Do you have any idea what you’ve done?!” Mizuki swings his fist onto the counter. “Ah… we deeply apologize for that, yet I don’t think what we did to Dry Juice did any permanent damages, hm? Your team members are all well and so are you,” he grins. The team leader’s mind overlaps with images of possible false memories he wished to abandon and froze there. “Unless,” Virus breaks the short silence. “That wasn’t what you were referring to? Fufu~” He gave Mizuki an intimidating, calm smile, as he walks closer to the frozen Mizuki. “Did you enjoy it Mizuki?” Trip laughed under his voice as he follows his companion. “Were you lonely?” Virus attempts to touch Mizuki’s face but he pushes him away. “Get away from me! What are you two even talking about?!” he walks backwards in an attempt to get away. “Oh, Mizuki-san, you know very well what we’re talking about.” He rolls his eyes and makes eye contact with the man in plaid. “It would be better if we remind him.” Without any warnings, Trip suddenly pierces his fist into Mizuki’s abdomen. The Tattoo-artist, at a major disadvantage, kneels and curls down, gasping for air. Virus pins Mizuki down on the floor and Trip holds his shoulders. “Let me go!!” Mizuki tries to squirm away. He knew what was coming next. He feels hopeless, and was at the verge of bursting into tears. The spectacled man leans his head closer to Mizuki. “Mizuki-san,” he squints his eyes shut, ready for Virus’ next move. “Just kidding.” The pair stands up with smiles on their faces and laughs. Mizuki just froze on the floor. “Mizuki-san?” Virus looks down on him and helps him up. “What…is wrong with you?” Mizuki standing, feeling the pain of Trip’s attack. “We were just playing around~ don’t be too serious, Mizuki~” Trip replied. “I think you went overboard with your punch though, Trip.” Virus glances at Trip, “Well, sorry. I thought he was going to be able to take it.” Trip looks back. “We were serious about wanting to see you again though.” Virus smiled and looks into Mizuki’s eyes. “We’ll be going now then. Sorry if we interrupted you, see you again next time~” he waved at Mizuki, and Trip followed him out of Black needle. “Bye bye~”  
A clud resounds in the shop. What the hell just happened? Mizuki was still standing on the same spot the non-twins left him in. He thought about what the two said to him. What did they mean by that? Did they say those things because his nightmares and visions were actually real events that happened? He looked down with wide eyes. Mizuki was still shaken. He was absolutely terrified during that time, but the two of them said they were just ‘playing around’. “No,” he denied. “That couldn’t be. They had ill intentions but I don’t think they’d actually do… those things.” He shook away the thought.  
\--  
It’s 7 pm and it was about time to close up the Black Needle. He locks up and walks away from the shop. All Mizuki wanted was to go home and rest. A group of his team members passed by him. “Mizuki-san!” one of the guys from the group waved his arms at Mizuki. “Mizuki-san, have you eaten yet? We’re going out for dinner and a few drinks, you should come too!” his team members smiled at him, eager for a response. “I would love too, but—“  
“—He’s eating dinner with us.” A voice from behind the team leader came out of nowhere.

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: 8/21/2014  
> yesterday, my USB went poof and it had the following chapters of What I want and Our New Favorite.  
> so until i finish re-writing them all, there will be no updates anytime soon.


End file.
